peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 137
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07/08 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting 00:00:00-00:16:51 22 July 1997 *Ivor Cutler: Get Off The Road (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 end only *Deflow: Tio Mate (v/a album - Resonance Mood) Matsuri MP LP 6 *Blue Food: Impact (12") Millenium MILL 041-TW *Byzar: Denizen (album - Gaiatronyk Vs. The Cheap Robots) Asphodel ASP 0973 00:16:51-00:59:39 29 July 1997 *Dreadzone: Heat The Pot (album - Biological Radio) Virgin CDV 2808 *DJ Renegade: The Rewind (12" - The Rewind / Inspirationz) Space Race SPACE 3 *Lance Gambit Trio: Disco 2000 (album - Cocktail 2000) Music For Leisure MFLCD03 *Mask & Swabe: Cash Till (12") Dope Dragon DDRAG 018 *Fall: Powder Keg (v/a album - 0161) Skam 0161 *Dave Clarke: Shake Your Booty (12") Deconstruction 74321 509541 *Monk & Canatella: Out Of Here (album - Care In The Community) Cup Of Tea COT CD005 *Pacou: Phase Transition (album - Symbolic Language) Tresor TRESOR.69 *Alpha Omega: Nubian Mines (12") Reinforced RIVET 111 00:59:39-02:04:03 30 July 1997 *Los Angeles Radio TV Symphony Orchestra: Tarzan *Sizzla: One Away (7") Brick Wall *Elementz of Noize: Torch (12") Smokers, Inc. SINC 12-5 *Byzar: Noir (album - Guy-o-tronic vs. the Cheap Robots) Asphodel ASP 0973 *Lance Gambit Trio: Good Enough (album - Cocktail 2000) Music for Leisure MFLCD03 *Finitribe: Flying Peppers (12") Infectious INFECT42T *Megashira: Zero Hour (Killafornia Remix) (album - Zero Hour) Infracom! IC 026-1 *Helen Love: Does Your Heart Go Boom? (7") Ché Trading CHE 72 *Dreadzone: The Lost Tribe (album - Biological Radio) Virgin CDV 2808 *ISAN: Damil 85 (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox W.J31 *Meditations: One of Us (7") $candal *Pader Born Killers: Tritonus (12") Typhoon Tunez TYREC 003 *Land of the Loops: I Dream of Ghosts (album - Bundle Of Joy) Up UP 020 *Groove Tribe: Bad Dreams (12" - Multiply EP ) Fragmented FMD 004 02:04:03-02:50:50 31 July 1997 *Nico Featuring Makai: Omen (12") No U Turn / Nu Black NNU2004 *Neuropolitique: Politique Theme (album - Beyond the Pinch) New Electronica ELEC 33LP *Lance Gambit Trio: Mysterious Girl (album - Cocktail 2000) Music for Leisure MFLCD03 *Revolutionaires: Belly Ache (12" - Disco Dub) Channel One *Regis: We Said No (v/a album - Metropolitain: A New European Movement) Nouvelle Structures NSTRUCT 001 LP *Starkey Banton: Weeping & Wailing (10") Dub Organiser DOT 103 *Scan X: Futuristic Funk (2x12" EP - Lost) F Communications F 072 *Vinylgroover: The Big Bang (split 12" with Fade & Bananaman - Calypso Summer Remix 97/The Big Bang) The World Of Obsession Recordings TWO -3 *DJ Future Shock: The Box is Banging Quite a Bit Now (12" - The Techno Connection EP) SouthWest20 SWR001 *Nasty Habits: Shadow Boxing 'The Remix' (12") 31 31R - 004 02:50:50-03:40:25 05 August 1997 *John Tejada: The Process (v/a 12" – Kick: A Collection Of Thumping Beats) XLR8R Traks XLR003 *Culture Freeman & Jah Warrior: Rootsman Dub (as announced) perhaps Rootsman Potential (12") Jah Warrior JWD 010 *Guidance: Destination (12") Inspiral ISL 004 *X-Men: A Turntable Experience (v/a album - Deep Concentration) OM OM 006 *Helen Love: Does Your Heart Go Boom (7") Ché Trading CHE 72 *Discotexx: Sphère De Discotheque (12" – Endless Summer EP) Draft Recordings DRAFT 008 *Scott Brown: A New Sensation (12") Twisted Vinyl TV 34 *Snowe: Hale-Bop (v/a album - Einigen Wir Uns Auf Die Zukunft) Kitty-Yo/Indigo/Kollaps/Payola 7357-2 *Lance Gambit Trio: ‘Say You'll Be There (CD - Cocktail 2000)’ Music For Leisure *Period Pains: Just 17 (7" - Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?)) Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 135 *Ras Shiloh: Look In The World (7") Flames *Drop Out: Secret Studio (12" – Part 5) Kool World KWR 019 03:40:25 on 06 August 1997 *μ-Ziq: Hasty Boom Alert (album – Lunatic Harness) Hut Recordings ICPN 724384430924 *Hired Gun: Condemned (12" – The Nitemare) Influential INF 002 *Dawn Of The Replicants: ‘Non Capisco (CD – Violent Sundays EP)’ EastWest snippet *Ben Grimm: MDK (12" – Science Of The Mind) Smokers Inc SINC 12-6 *Cut Loose: The Hunted (12" – Body Rock)’ Influential INFL 004 *Stereolab: ‘Miss Modular (Single)’ Duophonic File ;Name *dat_137.mp3 ;Length *04:11:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes